I Can Love You Like That
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Another Layla and Warren song fic! Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned sky high!

Riderazzo: I wasn't able to bring warren back in my other fic, but hows this?

they read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
and one day a prince charming would come rescue you  
you like romantic movies  
and you never will forget  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more

Warren watched as Layla and Will danced. It was typical of course that he would fell horrible. After all he had done to help them, Will still ended up with the girl of his dreams. Well, it turns out that Layla had become more precious to warren then he would admit. How he wished to hold Layla like Will was doing now.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that

Deciding he had to do something, Warren walked up to where they were dancing. Layla looked at him with her big green eyes and smiled.  
"Umm... May I cut in?" Will looked at Layla and she nodded her head. Taking her hand, Warren found her skin to be soft and warm. Slowly, he wrapped his other hand around her small waist. The music played softly in the background, and Warren closed he eyes as he held her closely.

"So," Warren finally spoke, "You and Strong hold finally going out?" A small smile crept onto Layla's face, when she just started shaking her head.  
"No we haven't because, I found out that my heart kind of belonged to someone else, and I just wanted to see if maybe he liked me too." Before Warren could say anything else to Layla, she was already kissing him.

I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
so when I say forever  
forever's what I mean  
well I am no Casanova  
but I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby open up your eyes...

Warren felt warmth deep from inside his body, and he opened his eyes. Pulling back from the kiss, he also stopped dancing. He found that he and Layla were about five feet from the ground, and that wasn't even the weirdest part. They both were engulfed in blue flames. Hearing a soft gasp, Warren turned to see Layla had finally opened her eyes.

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that

"Um... Warren what's going on?" Looking at layla, Warren just shrugged his shoulders. Slowly the flames died and they both floated back down to the ground. Looking around, Warren noticed everyone was looking at them.

"I dont know, this had never happened. Do you wanna go talk?" Warren and Layla walked out of the gym and made their way onto the grass. Picking a spot, they both sat. For awhile neither said anything, they both just looked at the stars.

If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
and I see through to the heart of you  
if you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far

Finally, Layla decided to say something, because Warren was still trying to get up the nerve to say anything.  
"Look, Warren if you don't like me then you can tell me. I think I can handle it." Warren looked to where layla sat. It was funny, but he didn't think any words would cover the way he felt. There in front of him, was this beautiful and intelligent girl, and she actually liked him. So, slowly he just placed his hand on hers, and there they sat looking at the stars.

I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
oh baby oh...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that

Review I know you want to!


End file.
